Wei Wuxian
Wei Ying '(魏婴 ''Wèi Yīng), courtesy name '''Wuxian (无羡, Wúxiàn) is the founder of the Demonic Cultivation and a former disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. The only son of Cangse-Sanren and Wei Changze. Also known as the Yiling Patriarch (夷陵老祖, Yílíng Lǎozǔ), he died in the first siege of the Burial Mounds thirteen years prior to the start of the story. He was then incarnated into the body of Mo Xuanyu through a sacrificial ritual. Through a series of coincidences involving a search for dismembered body parts across northern China with Lan Wangji, the truth behind Wei Wuxian's death is slowly revealed throughout the course of the novel. Appearance Before his death, Wei Wuxian's appearance was enough for many people to class him as a handsome youth, fourth in the list of top cultivator gentlemen of his generation. As Mo Xuanyu, Wei Wuxian appears as a handsome youth, with a young and unfamiliar face.Novel, Chapter 8 Personality In terms of running wild, Wei Wu Xian was definitely a master. In the past, if he wanted to run wild, he would have to keep his status in mind, but now, he was a lunatic anyways, which meant that he could do whatever he wanted to, whichever way he wanted. Wei Wuxian is an easygoing cultivator, a prankster with a heroic and humble heart. He enjoys goofing off and hates rules and as a result, often got into trouble during his three month training period at the Gusu Lan Sect. He enjoys teasing others, especially Lan Wangji due to his cold aloof nature but means well and does know when not to joke around. He is loud, boisterous, fun loving and the type to lose attention easily. He tends to be rather talkative, to the point of annoying others and can say some inappropriate things without thinking first. He is also rather audacious, once openly stating in class in front of Lan Qiren a theory he came up with to tap into the negative energy of corrupted spirits to control them instead of having to work hard in order to form his gold core to be a cultivator. This was especially dangerous topic to talk openly about because such actions would mean banishment from the cultivation world. Nonetheless, despite his easygoing personality, he is clearly very intelligent, having managed to become the Yiling Patriarch and learned how to control negative energy at a young age. He is also good at getting information, often times by chatting up with the locals. This also demonstrates his people skills, as he used to have hundreds of friends and was even able to befriend the cold Lan Wangji despite a rough beginning. He is very charismatic, with most around him willing to follow his lead and listen to him. He has shown that he can also be very caring and protective of his friends and family, as his very descent into the Yiling Patriarch is the result of mourning the loss of his adoptive family. He hates corruption and evil, as shown by his dislike of the Wen Clan and his eventual annihilation of their clan. He also dislikes pompous people such as Jin Zuxian and especially Wen Chao. He is also very flirtatious, having read many porn books in his younger years and flirting with many women in the past, which angered and annoyed Lan Wangji (who has strong feelings for him). He is very bold and does things that are very outrageous and that most people would be deeply embarassed by. As stated in the book, whatever someone would deem as too outrageous and outlandish to even consider as a possiblity, Wei Wuxian would have already done it and gone away with it. A prime example is when he is resurrected and forced into Mo Xuanyu's body after Mo Xuanyu sacrifices himself, Wei Wuxian flirts with Lan Wangji in the hopes of disgusting him and others in order for a chance to escape. Beneath his smile lies a sad past and harsh upbringing. His parents died young and he was forced into living on the streets and fighting with rabid dogs for food to survive, which is why he has a strong fear of dogs even in the present. His adoptive father was in love with his mother so it caused friction between his adoptive father and adoptive mother as he tended to favor Wei Wuxian over Jiang Cheng, his own son which caused Jiang Cheng's mother to ignore Wei Wuxian and on occassion abuse Wei Wuxian and whip him. His happy smile may be a way to hide the pain and suffering he had suffered and continues to suffer. However, circumstances forced him to see the ugly side of cultivator sects, and because of the tough situations he was constantly faced with, he stepped onto the unreturning single-plank bridge of Demonic Cultivation. His newfound practice forced him to undergo a drastic personality change, easily losing control of his emotions and therefore his actions. He became distnat towards those he once cared for such as Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji and continued his endeavors in the dark arts despite knowing of the consequences Following his return from the dead, Wei Wuxian suffered from memory loss regarding the final events of his life. He also seems to return to his former easygoing self. He still enjoys teasing Lan Wangji though is surprised by how tolerable Lan Wangji has become. However, he holds guilt for the crimes he has committed and how it has affected those close to him, such as Jin Ling (as he killed his mother Jiang Yanli who was one of his closest friends) and Jiang Cheng. He also demonstrates a level of maturity in helping the younger cultivators on an important mission, being more direct and hands on than Lan Wangji. Lan Sizhui describes him as being very similar to Lan Wangji in that both take on heavy responsibilties and seeing those responsiblities to the end reliably. Wei Wuxian is oblivious to romance - at least, he certainly never thought, right until the end of the book, that Lan Wangji was romantically interested in him. History Wei Wuxian is the son of Wei Changze, a servant from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and Cangse Sanren, a rogue cultivator and pupil of Baoshan Sanren. Orphaned and taken in by the Jiang clan Following the deaths of his parents while night-hunting, Wei Ying wandered the streets until he was found and taken in by Jiang Fengmian. He thus became the eldest disciple of his generation within the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, outranking even the young master Jiang Cheng in seniority. It is to be noted that due to Wei Wuxian being orphaned, he often had to go through the streets as a child to scavenge for food, thus triggering his severe cynophobia when he was chased by dogs. Studying at the Cloud Recesses "It's Emperor's Smile! I'll give you a jar, can you pretend that you never saw me?" Sent to study with the GusuLan sect alongside Jiang Cheng, it was here that he met Lan WangJi for the first time and was immediately on his bad side after being caught breaking curfew and trying to sneak alcohol into the Cloud Recesses on the first night. He made his fun in the strict environment by putting every effort into upsetting the status quo - first raising the idea of harnessing resentful energy as a cultivation path in class and then, in punishment of being told to write the 3,000 clan rules out three times, spent the next month locked in the library pavilion with Lan WangJi as his supervisor, trying everything he could to disrupt his discipline. In finishing this punishment, he gifted Lan WangJi with a beautiful portrait of himself - which was revealed only after Lan WangJi had accepted it to have a flower drawn into his hair. Lan WangJi was furious, but not as furious as he was when, a moment later, he discovered Wei WuXian had switched out the poetry he'd been reading with a book of erotic illustrations. Patience at an end, he intended to confiscate the book and hand it in to the elders. Realising this, Wei WuXian instead taunted him into destroying it so there would be no evidence of his actions. Unable to keep out of trouble for long, it was only until the GusuLan elders departed the Cloud Recesses for a discussion conference with the other clans that Wei WuXian arranged an illicit party with the other guest disciples who were studying with him, involving pornography, alcohol and staying up well past curfew. In being discovered by Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian talked his way through his own innocence and, when that failed, instead took the route of implicating Lan WangJi too. Staunch in the face of this, Lan WangJi accepted the same punishment he condemned Wei WuXian to. The moment Wei WuXian realised this he tried to take back his words, but Lan WangJi was insistent that the punishment be meted out fairly and without discrimination. They were both beaten for their transgressions, and by the end of it Wei WuXian had to be carried out of the ancestral hall by Jiang Cheng, unable to walk. He was sent home from the Cloud Recesses after hitting Jin ZiXuan in retaliation to insulting Jiang YanLi, Jin ZiXuan's fiance and Wei WuXian's shijie, his adopted older sister. Killing the Tortoise of Slaughter After the Wen Clan called for the indoctrination of the cultivating world, Wei Wuxian, along with Lan Wanji and Jiang Cheng were forced to follow Wen Chao on a night hunt, looking for The Xuanwu of Slaughter, a combination of turtle and snake that ate humans. After Wen Chao ordered his men to hang a young maiden, Mianmian, and bleed her out in order to attract the beast, Jin Zixuan and Lan Wangji stood in the way, angering Wen Chao and causing a fight to break out. During this time, Wei Wuxian grows to have some grudging respect for Jin Zixuan, admitting that he does have some bravery in him. As disciples from the Lanling Jin Sect and Gusu Lan Sect engage with the Qishan Wen Sect, Wei Wuxian mocks and berates Wen Chao, even goading him into charging with his sword. Wei Wuxian quickly disarms him and holds Wen Chao at sword point, threatening that if anyone comes closer, he will waste away the young master of Wen. Wen Zhuliu, Wen Chao's bodyguard, is unable to use his power, "Core-Melting Hand", and Wei Wuxian is alone with Wen Chao on the small island in an underground pool. However, not long after, Wei Wuxian discovers that it is not an island he is standing on, but the back of the giant tortoise, Xuanwu! Suddenly thrown off by the unprecedented attack, Wei Wuxian has no choice but to let go of Wen Chao. Mere moments later, as Wei Wuxian is preparing to attack the beast, he hears Mianmian cry out. He sees Wang LingJie preparing to brand MianMian's face with the iron. Wei Wuxian manages to save MianMian, taking the brand instead. Once the Wen Sect members escape, Jiang Cheng helps Wei Wuxian prop himself up. Lan WangJi points out the leaves in the pool which signify there is a hole somewhere near the bottom of the pool the Xuanwu dwelled in. Wei WuXian used a torch to distract the beast while Jiang Cheng dived into the water, searching for the opening. Noticing that Xuanwu had begun to focus on Jiang Cheng as he emerged from the water, Wei WuXian used a fire talismen to keep the beast at bay. Instructing the other disciples to follow Jiang Cheng into the underwater hole, he continued to use the fire talismen to hold off Xuanwu. Before he can back off, a Lan Sect disciple accidently shoots Wei Wuxian in the arm, having intended to shoot the beast. The scent of blood provokes Xuanwu, making the beast more agile and violent. Before it can close it's jaws around him, Wei Wuxian is shoved out of the way by Lan WangJi. As Lan Wangji is dragged away by the beast, Wei WuXian manages to catch up, proping himself inside Xuanwu's mouth. In a feat of almost superhuman strength, he forces the beast's jaws open, allowing Lan Wangji to fall out into the pond below. He swims back to shore and carrying Lan Wangji on his back, he manages to get them out of reach of the beast.Novel, Chapter 53 In another location of the cave, Wei WuXian tends to Lan Wangji's newly injured wound, using the other man's forehead ribbon to bind it to a branch. He uses some of the medical plants in the sachet of perfume from MianMian to put on the wound as well. He makes Lan Wanji to throw up the bad blood in his body by forcing him to strip and making him irritated. As he starts to create a fire for them, Lan Wangji puts some herbs on Wei Wuxian's chest, which Wei Wuxian quickly tosses back onto Lan Wangji's leg again. Lan Wangji expresses his unhappiness in Wei Wuxian's reckless self-less actions. Wei Wuxian argues that he had no choice, that the brand wouldn't matter as much for him, as a man. He also notes that it would be a scar that meant something good, and that MianMian wouldn't be able to forget him after it. Furious at the sentiment, Lan Wangji shoves Wei Wuxian away. Wei Wuxian is confused by Lan Wangji's behavior, and assumes that Lan Wangji likes MianMian. Irritated by such an useless conversation, Lan Wangji bites Wei WuXian's arm. Lan Wangji eventually thanks Wei Wuxian, which shocks him. They discuss the beast in the cave, which Lan Wangji revealed to be a deformed Devine Xuanwu, a creature that appeared four hundred years ago and rampaged in Qishan. It is called the Xuanwu of Slaughter.Novel, Chapter 54 The two of them decide to wait three or four days for someone to save them. Lan Wangji reveals to Wei WuXian that no one from the Lan Sect would come, as the Cloud Recesses had been burnt down, his father is dying and his brother is missing. As Lan Wangji begins to cry, Wei WuXian is paralyzed, realizing that this must be the reason for Lan Wangji's strange behaviour. During the four days, the two of them preserve their energy and attempt to unsuccessfully scout out the hole in the pond while the beast is asleep. As Lan Wanji prepares bowstrings for his Chord Assassination technique to attack the creature from the outside, Wei Wuxian decides to attack from the inside. Inside the beast's shell, Wei WuXian is met with the human remains of Xuanwu's previous meals. As Wei WuXian begins to take out the arrows and rods he'd brought on his back, he finds himself stopped by something. Shrill screams sounded within his head as soon as he grabbed it--Wei WuXian realizes the object was filled with resentful energy. Just then the creature awoke, lunging for Wei Wuxian. He manages to stuff the iron rods he'd brought into the creature's mouth. As the beast's jaws were forced open, he stabbed the creature with bundles of arrows. The beast began to suck everything into it's mouth, including the mounds of corpses and Wei WuXian along with it. Already inside the beast's mouth he used a iron sword, which he realized was the object filled with resentful energy earlier, to once again prop open the beast's mouth. Finally, Xuanwu of Slaughter was forced out of it's shell and into Lan Wanji's chords. After six hours, the beast finally died by Lan Wangji's chords. Sunshot Campaign Shortly after the events within the XuanWu Cave, once Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian had been evacuated and taken back to their respective sects to recover, the Wen Clan set about enforcing Discipline Offices within the sects they commanded, using the Yunmeng Jiang Sect as an example. Yu ZiYuan, Jiang Cheng's mother and the mistress of the Jiang Clan, spitefully agreed to the Wen Clan's demands that Wei WuXian be punished for his insubordination in the XuanWu Cave and whipped him more than a dozen times with Zidian. However, at Wang LiangJiao's behest that she cut off Wei WuXian's arm as further punishment and to prove her loyalty to her new position as the Wen Clan's head disciplinary in their Yunmeng Jiang office, Yu ZiYuan refused, and instead took to beating and threatening Wang LiangJiao. The order came soon after for the Wen troops, waiting for such a moment, to open fire on Lotus Pier. Yu ZiYuan dragged both Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian down to the docks, bound them in a boat with Zidian, and sent them off while she turned to face the attack alone, commanding that if Wei WuXian was worth any of the kindness her family had shown him, then he would protect Jiang Cheng with his life. Helplessly following the river, being drawn away from the attack, Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng noticed Jiang FengMian returning to the besieged Lotus Pier. As soon as Zidian released them, they returned as quickly as possible - but it was too late. Lotus Pier had fallen, and both Yu ZiYuan and Jiang FengMian had perished at the hands of the Wen Clan. Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng could only watch in silence, hidden, as Wen Chao and Wang LiangJiao scorned and mocked their parents' corpses, and the piled bodies of the entire Jiang Clan. Wei WuXian insisted that they leave to go find Jiang Cheng's sister, assuring that there would be time for revenge and that they would certainly take it, but rationalising that the two of them couldn't take on Wen Chao and all the soldiers he commanded, who had so effortlessly slaughtered their entire clan. They got as far as the next town before Jiang Cheng took a moment of Wei WuXian's absence to slip away and return to Lotus Pier, intent on immediate revenge. As soon as he noticed his disappearance, Wei WuXian pursued him, but it was too late; by the time he found him, Jiang Cheng's golden core had already been destroyed by Wen ZhuLiu's core-melting hand. With the help of Wen Ning and his sister Wen Quing, Wei WuXian managed to sneak Jiang Cheng out of Lotus Pier and nurse him back to health. However, with his golden core destroyed, Jiang Cheng's will to live had been lost too. As a last resort, Wei WuXian let Jiang Cheng to the mountain his mother's master, the immortal BaoShan SanRen, cultivated at in the hope that she would be able to restore his golden core. He commanded Jiang Cheng to cover his eyes and walk blindly up to the peak, and tell anyone he met that his name was Wei WuXian and that he was Changse SanRen's son. Wei WuXian planned to wait in a village at the foot of the mountain, but was ambushed by Wen Chao and Wen ZhuLiu. At their threats to torture him unto death Wei WuXian laughed, and swore that if they did, the more gruesome the better, he would become a violent ghost full of resentful energy and return to haunt them. Stymied by this, but intent on punishing him, Wen Chao carried Wei WuXian up to the burial mounds of LuanZang Hill, a place so full of resentful energy that anyone would surely die, and their soul would never escape. Wei WuXian was thrown into LuanZang Hill, and he was presumed dead. Having sacrificed his golden core to Jiang Cheng, he had no way to fight the resentful energy and resorted to his old theories of harnessing it. Eventually, months later, he emerged as the YiLing Patriarch with the ability to summon and control ghosts and walking corpses. Immediately upon his return to the living, Wei WuXian took to hunting down those who had ravaged Lotus Pier and slaughtered the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. He haunted the Wen Clan with ghosts and ghouls, driving them to death with fear and insanity, and slowly hounding Wen Chao himself for weeks, first having ghosts eat each of his fingers, then burn his body, then have him carve the meat from his own legs and eat it. He likely would have continued this path of twisted retribution, had Jiang Cheng and Lan WangJi not found him haunting Wen Chao and his still-loyal guard, Wen ZhuLiu. They intervened, quickly putting an end to Wen Chao's torture, and while Jiang Cheng was only thrilled to find Wei WuXian was alive after all, bestowing upon him his sword, Suiban, which the Wen Clan had confiscated so long ago, Lan WangJi held reservations about the path he was cultivating. It was powerful, yes, but he was certain it would prove detrimental to both Wei WuXian's body and his heart. With Wei WuXian's demonic army bolstering the strength of the Sunshot Campaign's troops, it wasn't long before the Wen Clan was defeated. In that time, Lan WangJi often fought by Wei WuXian's side and, verbally, against him, berating him with caution against the dangerous path he was walking. Wei WuXian, however, spurned Lan WangJi's concerns. Hunt at Mt Baifeng In the wake of the Sunshot Campaign, the Jin Clan hosted a night hunt on Mount Baifeng. More than 5,000 cultivators attended and, turned cocky with his strength as the YiLing Patriarch, Wei WuXian stood up against Jin ZiXuan's peacocking in the archery arena by tying a blindfold around his own eyes, shooting the target perfectly, and wandering blindly into the mountain with no concern at all. Once there, he found a comfortable tree to sit in and simply played his flute to draw all the ghosts and living corpses away from the other sects and into the Yunmeng Jiang Sect's hunting territory before settling in to doze off until the hunt was called to a close, still blindfolded. Lan WangJi found him there some hours later and, with Wei WuXian still blindfolded, took the opportunity to pin his arms so he couldn't remove it and see who it was, and steal a kiss from him. He ran away immediately after, and Wei WuXian was too overcome to remove the blindfold at once. By the time he'd gathered himself enough to pull it away, Lan WangJi had already disappeared, and Wei WuXian was none the wiser as to who had kissed him, believing it to be a woman cultivator who was too shy to show her face. In wandering aimlessly around the area, he stumbled across Lan WangJi, who was in a rare mood; hitting a tree so hard it broke in half, and slashing furiously with his sword. Confused, and not joining the dots, Wei WuXian tagged along with him, finding some familiarity in being able to pester Lan WangJi the way he used to before the events of the Sunshot Campaign had changed everything. He asked Lan WangJi if he had ever kissed anyone and, in not getting an answer, taunted him that he would go his whole life without being kissed. Despite that Lan WangJi had stolen Wei WuXian's first kiss, he boasted that he'd naturally had plenty of experience. Lan WangJi's mood darkened even further, hearing this. The two of them stumbled across Jin ZiXuan and Wei WuXian's shijie, Jiang YanLi - the betrothed pair who Wei WuXian had never once approved of. Listening in on their conversation and hearing Jin ZiXuan spurn Jiang YanLi once more, Wei WuXian intervened and reprimanded Jin ZiXuan. Unarmed of a sword and only carrying his flute, Chenqing, Lan WangJi stepped in to defend Wei WuXian when Jin ZiXuan attacked with his sword. This attracted a number of cultivators from the Jin Clan, and the confrontation between Wei WuXian and Jin ZiXuan escalated past his slight against the Yunmeng Jiang clan, Wei WuXian's verbal attacks turning more personal and insulting. Lan WangJi later remarked that this was not who Wei WuXian truly was, and that his cultivation of the demonic path was corrupting his heart. Incident at Qiongqi Way Falling deeper into the corruption of his demonic cultivation, when Wei WuXian found Wen Qing in rags at Lotus Pier begging for help in finding her brother, he immediately followed her direction and forced his way uninvited into a conference party at the Jin Clan's Golden Koi Tower. Confronting Jin Xun, he demanded to know where he had directed the Wen cultivators (few in number and sparse in land, since the Sunshot Campaign) who had been under the command of Wen Ning. It was only after threatening to use Chenqing that Jin Xun caved to tell him he'd ordered the cultivators into the internment camp of Qiongqi Way; a valley which had originally belonged to the Qishan Wen Sect and had fallen into possession of the Lanling Jin Sect following the campaign. There, enslaved members of the Wen Clan were abused and shamed, and made to carve off the engravings of their own clan's history which had once marked the walls of the valley road to make way for new dramas detailing feats of the Lanling Jin Sect. There, Wei WuXian questioned the Jin Clan guards, demanding to know where Wen Ning was. They were pleased enough to tell him that they would never be so cruel as to torture and kill people, that Wen Ning was likely among the hundreds of prisoners working in the valley. Wei WuXian was quick to realise that these guards of the Jin Clan did not consider anyone bearing the Wen name 'people', thus clearing conscience of any atrocities they committed. Using Chenqing, Wei WuXian awoke those of the Wen Clan who the guards had killed and dumped; Wen Ning was among them, his body broken by beatings, and in cold retribution Wei WuXian allowed him and his fellow walking corpses to take his revenge on the guards who had killed them. Bloodbath of Nightless City First Siege of the Burial Mounds Mo Family Village Thirteen years after his death, Wei WuXian's soul was summoned back to the world of the living by Mo XuanYu - the illegitimate son of Lanling Jin Sect's leader Jin GuangShan - who had been cast out of the Jin Clan for assaulting and harassing his cousin and was from then abused by his deceased mother's family to the point of a mental break. He sacrificed his soul to offer Wei WuXian his body, so that the YiLing Patriarch would take revenge on those who had wronged him. Wei WuXian awoke to Mo XuanYu's cousin, Mo ZiYuan, beating him unrepentantly and scolding Mo XuanYu for reporting that Mo ZiYuan had stolen his cultivation artifacts. Wei WuXian, more than enraged, was amused at the petty audacity this young man had to beat him, not knowing he was the feared YiLing Patriarch. He pursued Mo ZiYuan back to the family home where junior disciples of the GusuLan Sect had been invited to help with a number of walking corpses which had been accosting the village. Improvising, he quickly fell into Mo XuanYu's persona of a 'lunatic', and loudly exclaimed that Mo ZiYuan was a thief, that he had crept into his rooms at night and stolen his artifacts. With the GusuLan juniors there, he used them as a blockade between himself and the Mo family's wrath at the accusations. Straining to keep the meeting on professional grounds, the juniors - Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi - redirected the discussion to their plans to cleanse the area. They warned the Mo family that they would be using an array of Spirit-Attraction Flags, and explained that the flags used live bait; that anything holding a flag would become a target for the living corpses they were hunting. As such, everyone was to stay clear of the courtyard and not touch the array. Wei WuXian, recognising them as his own invention, rushed out under the guise of Mo XuanYu's insanity to look over the quality of the inscriptions while the GusuLan juniors struggled to contain him. Deciding the flags were drawn to a reasonable standard, he allowed himself to be led away. That night, he crept out to observe the GusuLan juniors in their night-hunt and instead found Mo ZiYuan's dried-up corpse, as well as discovered that one of the deep gashes which had signified his duty to Mo XuanYu's sacrifice had cleared. Mo ZiYuan had been targeted by a demon after stealing one of the flags from the array, but the Mo family accused him of murder. The GusuLan juniors attempted to defend him, reasoning that the flag was the cause of Mo ZiYuan's death, and Madam Mo's fury and blame turned on them instead. Harsh with mockery of her, Wei WuXian corrected her that it was only her son's fault that he was dead. Unable to be reasoned with in her grief, she insisted again that Wei WuXian had been the one to kill him. Wei WuXian noticed, during this distraction, that one of the family servants who had also been party to Mo XuanYu's abuse had become possessed. The GusuLan juniors set off a flare calling for aid from any of the sect's seniors who might be in the area, and Wei WuXian tried his best to remain inconspicuous and out of the eye of scrutiny while the juniors battled with the ghost - identified to be a dismembered arm which was possessing living targets, turning them violent, draining them of life and moving on. He stepped in where he could to help the juniors without arousing suspicion, first kicking Lan JingYi to collide with Lan SiZhui so the ghost hand would come into contact with the runes embroidered into Lan JingYi's robes rather than touch Lan SiZhui and then, later, awakening the corpses of those the ghost arm had already killed to attack and subdue it. The three living corpses - Mo ZiYuan, his father, and the servant - were quickly overpowered by the arm possessing Madam Mo, but Wei WuXian couldn't risk being discovered as the YiLing Patriarch by calling them again. Before the situation turned more dire, however, Lan WangJi arrived at the estate in response to the flare the juniors had sent up and, while he was not able to subdue the ghost arm, at least managed to expel it from Madam Mo such that it fled the area and disappeared into the mountainous forests surrounding the village. Not wishing to be seen by Lan WangJi lest he recognise him, Wei WuXian fled the village before the dust settled. Dafan Mountain Wei WuXian made his way to Dafan Mountain, a place not far from the Mo village, to which a number of rogue cultivators and even some from significant sects were gathered for a night hunt. Traversing the mountain, the donkey he was riding on was caught in a deity-binding net owned by the Lanling Jin Sect, and set up by Jin Ling - the son of Wei WuXian's shijie. After a brief confrontation, in which Wei WuXian taunted Jin Ling by trapping him with spirits and mocking him for his rudeness (his thoughtless comment being ''Didn't you have a mother to raise you? ''only to later realise how cruel those words were in discovering who Jin Ling's parents were - and recalling that they'd been killed on Wei WuXian's command), Wei WuXian's brother and Jin Ling's uncle, Jiang Cheng, arrived. Jiang Cheng scolded Jin Ling for being bested by a demonic cultivator with nothing but a bag of spirits, and commanded him to capture and kill 'Mo XuanYu', his hatred for Wei WuXian redirected to those who followed the cursed path of demonic cultivation which he had crafted. Before Jin Ling could land a hit on Wei WuXian, shocked defenceless with the realisation of who Jin Ling was, Lan WangJi intervened, followed closely by the same GusuLan juniors from Mo village. Lan WangJi reprimanded Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling for their outrageous use of deity-binding nets (no less than 400 spread across Dafan Mountain) and, with him standing between Jiang Cheng and Mo XuanYu, Jiang Cheng spitefully retreated with a command to Jin Ling that if he couldn't return with prey worth hunting, then he shouldn't come back at all. Lan WangJi also sent the GusuLan disciples off to continue the hunt, contrarily warning them not to overextend themselves and to work within their abilities. Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling stumble upon a cave shrine the Mo villagers had arranged for a statue of a goddess which had naturally grown from the stone. When the statue became animated and started attacking cultivators, Wei WuXian was the one who explained to them that it had been devouring the souls of those who wished to it in payment for granting those wishes (often in twisted, slapdash ways). Gaining power from the souls it had consumed, it took to cannibalising the cultivators. He also discovered that the statue had become possessed by the same ghost hand that had killed the Mo family. Search for "Our Dear Friend" Xinglu Ridge Yi City Incident at Fangfei Hall Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Incident at Guanyin Temple “蓝湛！蓝忘机！含光君！我，我刚才，是真心想跟你上床的！” Aftermath “蓝湛，之前我说，要和你天天上床那句话，你可不可以当做没听到？” 蓝忘机道：“不可以。” 魏无羡心碎道：“你怎么能这样。你之前都没拒绝过我什么的。” 蓝忘机微微一笑，道：“不可以。” Extra 1 "Can you do me upside-down?" "Try." Extra 2 Extra 4 "No, Hanguang-jun you have a cheating face!!!" Relationships Lan Wangji “You're so nice, I like you.” During his time in the Cloud Recesses as a teen, Wei Wuxian's relationship with Lan Wangji was very dysfunctional, comprising mostly of Wei Wuxian's teasing and Lan Wangji punishing him for breaking the rules. Despite this, it's clear Wei Wuxian considered Lan Wangji his friend at the time, inviting him to visit the Lotus Pier and pick lotus pods with him. He seems to enjoy Lan Wangji's presence, as even when he's back home, he thinks about Lan Wangji and talks about what they'd do if he did visit.Audio Drama, Lotus Pods Although Wei Wuxian enjoys provoking a reaction out of Lan Wangji, he seems to truly care about him, almost going as far as to carry him in front of others when he realizes Lan Wangji's ankle was injured. As the YiLing Patriarch, Wei Wuxian rarely acknowledges Lan Wangji. Upon his reincarnation, Wei WuXian begins to rely Lan Wangji a lot more, as he is the only one who stays by his side. He seems afraid that Lan Wangji might leave him at points, shamelessly begging Lan Wangji to stay with him. At one point he thinks of what the two of them would do together once they retired from Cultivation. Throughout most of the book, Wei Wuxian is unaware of Lan Wangji's feelings for him despite the fact almost everyone around him could tell that Lan Wangji is in love with him. He continues to enjoy teasing him and tends to flirt with him in order to keep up the pretense he is Mo Xuanyu (as he is currently possessing the body of Mo Xuanyu who sacrificed his soul to bring Wei Wuxian back from the dead to enact vengeance on the Mo family). On three occasions, he has gotten Lan Wangji drunk in the hopes of asking him questions (as Lan Wangji gets drunk very easily and becomes honest) and had hoped to ask how Lan Wangji had known it was him the first time they met. Unfortunately, each attempt usually ends with Lan Wangji becoming clingy to Wei Wuxian and expressing his feelings for him, though Wei Wuxian is oblivious, he does begin to respond and become nervous around Lan Wangji, even initiating a kiss in chapter 44 which confuses even himself. As the novel progresses, he grows to realize his feelings for Lan Wangji. By the end of the novel, Wei Wuxian finally acknowledges his romantic feelings for the other man and confesses in chapter 100 and elopes with him. They make love for the first time in chapter 111 and eventually marry and are rarely seen apart from each other afterwards, even being comfortable enough to lay in Lan Wangji's lap while he grades papers. Jiang Cheng In the past, Wei Wuxian treated Jiang Cheng like his brother and Jiang Cheng the same to him. The two of them often bickered and cared for each other like siblings. Often it was up to Jiang Cheng to scold Wei Wuxian for his unruly behavior, but more often then not they were inseparable. However, because of Jiang Fengmian's perceived favoritism of Wei Wuxian, there was a constant tension between the two of them. However, when this tension came to it's peak, Wei Wuxian promised that he'd always be by Jiang Cheng's side, not as a superior but as an equal and a loyal servant, smoothing over the tension and reaffirming their relationship. After Wen Ning accidentally kills Jiang Yanli, their relationship worsened considerably, eventually leading up to the final siege at the Burial Mounds. Upon his reincarnation, Wei Wuxian is extremely regretful and guilty towards what happened during his previous life. Jiang Yanli "How old is Xian-Xian already?" "Three years old!" "That's a bit big. One year old, really~" Jiang Yanli was like a sister to him and he cared deeply for her. He was also a fan of her cooking. She, in turn, often comforted him and was a source of refuge for him, often listening to his problems and giving advice. He felt guilty for ruining her engagement to Jin Zixuan (despite the fact Jin Zixuan had insulted her and Wei was trying to protect her honor) as he knew she had deep feelings for him. However, Jiang Yanli did not hold it against him and claimed it was fine since a marriage between the two would not work out if he did not love her and she didn't want to force him. Even after he became the Yingli patriarch, she became extremely worried for him. He feels guilty over having caused her death. Wen Ning Next to Lan Wangji and Lan Sizhui, Wen Ning is one of the most important people in his life. In their younger years when Wen Ning was human, Wen Ning deeply admired and looked up to Wei Wuxian despite the fact Wen Ning was part of the Qishan Wen Clan. Feeling guilt over what the Wen Clan had done to Wei Wuxian's adoptive family and fellow cultivators, he helped hide him and Jiang Cheng from their pursuers. When he was in trouble, Wen Qing his sister asked for help and Wei Wuxian took both Wen Ning and Wen Qing under his care during his reign as the Yiling Patriarch. After Wen Ning died, he was resurrected as Wei Wuxian's first zombie to have intelligence. He continued to loyally serve Wei Wuxian though at times could not control his temper and as a result accidentally killed Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli. Even thirteen years later after Wei Wuxian's death, he continues to be loyal to Wei Wuxian and follows him throughout the story. Wei Wuxian himself held deep trust in him and felt bad whenever Wen Ning had to hide. When Wen Ning decided to part from Wei Wuxian, Wei Wuxian was sad to see his friend go but happy he had found something he wanted to do. Abilities & Weapons Wei Wuxian/Abilities|Abilities Wei Wuxian/Weapons|Weapons Suibian - sword Chenqing - flute Wen Ning - Ghost General, general attack corpse Trivia * Wei Wuxian ranks fourth on the list of best-looking young men in the cultivation worldNovel, Chapter 11 * He has severe cynophobia from fighting with dogs for food when he lived on the streets as a childNovel, Chapter 20. * The original author referred to him in the author's notes as Wi-Fi. This is because Wi-Fi = 无线 (wuxian) = homophone of his courtesy name. * According to Baidu, his birthday is October 31 (Halloween in modern times). This makes minimal sense in the Chinese calendar because it is not associated with any festival of the dead (Qingming, Ghost Festival, Zhongyang etc). * He has a love for extremely spicy food. While his home town was known for spicy food, the food he likes is so spicy that not even Jiang Cheng (who also has a taste for spicy food and also a resident of the same home town) could handle. * He is a terrible cook, as the author states. He even managed to make a hole in a wok while cooking. * He was a virgin up to his death until he was summoned and placed in Mo Xuanyu's body and began a relationship with Lan Wangji. His first kiss, in fact, was with Lan Wangji while Wei wuxian was blindfold and Wei wuxian thought for a long time that it was a shy but courageous woman. * He appears to be a good artist as shown in episode 5. * His favorite wine appears to be Emperor's Smile. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yunmeng Jiang Category:Gusu Lan Sect Category:Gusu Lan